Crosses We Bare
by genisis love
Summary: This is the story of Rose and Dimitri, 5 years after Ruby Circle, This will be pure happiness and fluff, I adore this couple ! Please Review and let me know if I should continue writing and what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

 _Five years, its been five years since my life completly changed. Lissa Dragimir my best friend was Queen , married to Christian Ozera, and now expecting their first child a little girl in a mere couple months. I was still her guardian of course, as Dimitri was still guarding Christian. Living with Dimitri was pretty much everything i could ask for and more, we didnt see eachother everyday, what with christian being gone alot but the moments he was home are always cherished._

 _I guess i should bring you up to speed, along with the old sibling law being squashed, Christian and Lissa were able to bring Moroi defense classes into all academies. They trained just like novies, but also there element classes taught to use their magic as a weapon as well, Its only been in the working for the last three years, so Christian and our friend Mia , often travel to different schools and over see alot of it, sometimes make changes to programs or just adjust them._

 _They usually split up to see different schools, but it was every three months and the stay was at least a month. It was after all very important to both Christian and Lissa._

 _Lissa's day is usually cosumed with meetings, and paperwork much to my horror. But seeing her in her element , leading her people with love and grace, well its a sight to behold. Being pregnant has slowed her down a bit which is why she usually stays in her office alot , even though she much prefers to be strolling around , talking to people ._

 _It has been learned that a very low dose of antidepressants keep the darkness away but dosent completly cut her off from spirit. Eddie became Jills guardian shortly after Palm Springs , they moved back to Court once the age law was turned. They stayed here until Jill graduated, then going to New York , so that Jill could go after her runway dreams, and she is amazing at it. Lissa skypes her at least three times a week, there relationship has grown alot since first finding out they were half sisters, now you wouldnt even believe they didnt grow up with eachother. Jill sends beautiful designer dresses for her niece to wear._

 _I coudnt be any happier. Adrian and Sydney have been happily married and raising there son, they live off of court but still come to court usually every holiday. Seeing Adrian with Sydney is one of my happiest times, no one got to see the real Adrian, but now well now its hard to believe he has ever not been in love with Sydney. Two halves of a whole._

 _To which i bring you Dimitri Belikov, my other half, the man i have loved for over six years, My sexy ,beautiful Russian God , I dont know what i would do if i didnt have him in my life. Right now he was at St. Vladmires with Christian on there month long trip, along with Christian working on the magic part of defense he has Dimitri working on the physical parts, for both Moroi and Novies. I mean who better to learn from then a God right?_

 _"Rose are you listening to me?" I realize i have been daydreaming far to long as i look over and see Lissa's smirk, she probably has been trying to get my attention for a while now._

 _"Sorry Liss, what was that?" I smile , the best part of my job is getting to be around my best friend everyday._

 _" I was asking if you wanted to go to St. Vladmires to help with the training with Dimitri, Christian thinks it will be benificial for them to see two of the best guardians in action." she smiled , I mean yeah i was the shit, everyone knew it, you put me and dimitri up against eachother well that was magic in itself._

 _"Lissa you have to be here, you know the doctor doesent want you to travel alot with you close to our due date." No one wanted Lissa away from her doctor she had eight weeks left._  
 _"Rose, I wont be going it will be just you, you will come back in a month, with Christian and Dimitri. I still have eight weeks left." No way was i leaving her was she out of her mind?_

 _"Lissa you cant even take a stroll outside without someone all over you. No way i am leaving you." To say everyone was excited about the next Dragimir Princess was an understatment. There were shouts of joy , but you can never ignore the few unhappy ones who would be all to happy to watch the Dragimir Line go away._

 _"Rose, I have seven other guardians , who will watch over me at all times, there is no need to worry, i will make sure you and Christian will be on skype for all the doctor apointments." Liss still had a kick out of my excitement and participation through the entire pregnancy. I was worse than Christian. I skyped Christian for every appointment , bought tons of books and constantly worried and fretted over my niece. But Im aunt rose , badass guardian what else can i do?_

 _" Lissa I really should stay.. " I saw the resolve face and new I was going to .._

 _" Rose , talk it over with your team work out their scheadules what with you being gone but you are leaving tomorrow morning," I sighed , yeah i knew not to argue with a pregnant Lissa Dragimir, it would not end well._

 _"Fine I guess i am making a trip to ." I heard Liss laugh as i grumbled out of her office._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two hours with Hans, working my absence in making the seven other guardians hours shift , making all the plans that needed while i would be gone for a month, I went home to pack. Packing for a month means packing pretty much everything i have. So i showered and then went to call Dimitri and let him know the news.

As i sat waiting for him to answer I thought of the classes i would be in and how to present myself.

"Roza.. my Roza" I saw his smile and instantly felt my heart met. How after six years can i still melt by simply hearing my name.

"Comrade , how are you ? " I really couldnt wait to be in his arms again he was gone for only a week and I missed his touch so much.

"I am well Roza, Christian told me he spoke with Lissa , he wants you here to help with a lesson to the students." I heard the smirk before i saw it, he knew i really hated teaching, i had no patience for it, especially comapred to his Zen Life Lessons.

"Yes , she is sending me tomorrow, maybe she willl send me home if i annoy Alto enough." His laugh rang through, Me and Guardin Alto have a notorius relationship, I was a huge pain in his ass my entire school year. I gained his respect at the end of my tests, but my brass attidude still annoyed him and we bumped heads often enough.

"Rose, just focus on teaching this next generation, soon they will be out gaurding on their own." I knew his words were true, you can never prepare enough , even the most prepared can still slip, lose someone they care about. Thinking about Mason always made me sad, knowing that my carelessness was a part of the reason i lost him was a huge guilt of mine.

"I know Dimitri , how do you truly prepare them for this life, I dont think I ever could of really been ready to lose mason"

I saw the love in Dimitris eyes, " You can never prepare to lose someone you love milaya, only prepare to make sound choices and be a quick thinker."

I smiled sadly , knowing he was right i could never let my emotions get the best of me again, it could cost a life.

"I know comrade" Looking at him, I knew i could do the best , and teach these kids excatly what they needed to know to survive.

"Well I have to sleep, I will see you soon Comrade I love you" I saw his smile ,

"I love you milaya, good night"

The trip was uneventful, but as drove through the gates and saw my 6'7 russion god waiting for my arrival, looking amazing as always with a tight black shirt, jeans and always his duster, I smirked at him then ran, jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him deeply. A week was just to long, I missed his kiss , the way his arm wrapped around my waist while his other hand wrapped in my hair.

" I missed you , Roza." I gazed into his eyes shown with love, adoration and a little lust, the kind of look that never failed to warm me up.

" I'll have to show you later how much i missed you Comrade" I winked at him laughing as he shook his head at me while lowering my to the ground.

"Some things never change huh , geez save it for when your in privacy." I could name that voice anywhere. I looked over and saw those tell tale eyes, Adrian.

"Adrian! What are you doing here? Is Sydney here?" As there marriage went on me n Sydneys friendship got stronger, there was still people who looked down on there relationship and even at one point were making on going feeder jokes, which i put a stop to. For a while , Sydney refused to go to Court, and if she did she never left the confines of her and Adrians home they have on the grounds. But after many words, even by the Queen herself declaring that words will be kept to themselves or drastic messures would be taken. Freedom of speach was a law, but things like living in court, if you got a guardian, or how many, even your job on court ground would be subject to change if the behaviour didnt stop. After that proclamation things calmed down, there are still many who refuse to accept there marriage, but the threats were gone.

"Shes here, she is updating the computer lab at the moment , and speaking with the librarian she brought books for the school, and I am here for a student, they found another spirit user so I will be working with him. " The news of a new spirit user wasnt as surreal as it was five years ago but it was much more rare than the other elements. But when a new one is found its usually Adrian that comes to one of the schools to work with them, with sydney who can speak at least 5 different languages its never a problem. They get paid by the Court to work with the students and work with Sonya Karp, on finding more research to cure strogoi, its been a long road but shes certain one day it will all b worth it.

I smiled at Adrian, seeing him talk about Sydney never fails to amaze me, his eyes light up. " I'm sure she is right in her element. I gotta get to Alberta so i can talk about the next couple weeks, how about we all get together for dinner tonight?" I needed to get a feel of the students tomorrow and i knew i would be busy alot through this week.

"Im sure Sydney would love that, I'll give you call later , you guys have fun" as he walked away Dimiitri and I headed to Guardian Alberta office, she was a second mom to me, another mentor to me, the respect I held for her was high. It had been months since I've seen her, as I held Dimitris hand, I knew she would have so much to tell us.

Upon seeing Alberta, she hasnt changed much maybe a bit more grey hair and more wrinkle around the eyes but she was still the same serious women who raised me with rules and a sigh of desperation when i really acted up. I gave her a hug much to her surprise, while Dimitri gave a polite nod and shook her hand much as was just him. We sat down and began to talk about the students, thier strengths and some weaknesses. But a group in particular was who Alberta wanted me to speak with and train with,

" There is a group of five Rose, two girls and three boys they kinda made a group in sophmore year, and have made increasinly more issues, they are great fighters no doubt about it, but with such attidude , they become sloppy in alot of ways. The ring leader is Michelle shes 17, she has a bad attidude, dosent take well with authoriy and starts fights." I could see the humor in her eyes, I cant count how many fights i started.

" Come on I wasnt that bad!" I heard Dimitri snicker beside me, I shot him a glare, though he knew it didnt hold much heat.

" In any case , I'm hoping you can gain some control and put them on the right path. Graduation is coming soon, Michelle , Roi, and Nell all are seniors, Maggie who is Michelles sister still has another year, along with Marko. We cant give each of them an individual mentor like you had with Dimitri so we are hoping this effort may help."

I could see how it could help I mean Dimitri and I were legendary at the schools, and a lot of novices loved talking and training with us.

"Will a four week class make the difference though, they still have six months to go." The year spent with Dimitri training changed me dramaticlly, and yet the heart break and choices I made wasn't enough at times, sure I graduated top of my class, Ive killed more strigio than some guardians twice my age , but that was luck, losing Mason that would always be on me.

" Well we continue these private mentor classes, with other guardians as well, Guardian Castile will be here next month, as will Guardian Tanner. There are a couple others we will have here through the next six months, I also hope that you and Guardian Belikov can come closer to graduation and work closely with them again."  
This entire discussion Dimitri hasnt said a word. He looked like he was thinking. "Comrade, what do you think?" He looked over to Alberta and then to me, " Well, the plan sounds good, I am concerned about being able to give them all they need in time six months will fly by. " Its true six months isnt alot of time and there is so much work to be done.

" Guess its time, to really crack down" I looked to both of them, they taught me so much, could I do the same ?

Walking back to our room, I kept thinking over what these next four weeks would hold, there was so much we could teach them, but would they be resistant, or would they dive in and fight for it. Once we got into the room, I walked into his inviting arms, being held by Dimitri was the best feeling in the world, i could be in his arms forever.

" We should probally get ready Roza, Adrian texted earlier and said dinner is at seven. " I smiled looking up at him i gave him a kiss. As i pulled him closer to me , the feel of lips and his strong hands were the only thought on my mind. I could feel his smile, he knew what I was up to, "Roza, if I let you distract me , we will never be ready in time" I knew he was right but I missed his warmth, his embrace and at this point dinner was the last thing on my mind. But knowing Sydney was waiting , I walked out of his embrace and started to get ready. This would be a long dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner as always was amazing, Christian being the master chef he is cooked for us but was now facetiming Lissa talking about there day, I already was starting to get anxious that she was with out me at one of most vulerable times. I knew Dimitri could tell I was tense, he kept rubbing circles on my lower back while chatting with Adrian.

I looked over to Sydney watching her gaze at Adrian , with so much love and pride, she had really changed him, and he changed her in a way to. As we sat talking , there son, was at our feet playing with his trucks, he was a quiet little guy, much like his mother, who loved being read to and scooping up knowledge at every chance he could get, of course Sydney taught him from home, she wasnt ready for him to go to a Moroi school, so they settled on homeschooling and were getting gaurdian lessons and training with Adrians guardian Hailey. Hailey became there guardian about three years ago, she was very serious on her role and became much of a sister to Sydney then her own sisters.

"Milaya, would like to go to bed i know you have to be tired." Dimitri looked at me lovingly, it was true I was tired , from coordinating my team for my absence , and flying here, I was ready to be in his arms and go to sleep.

"Sure Comrade, I could sleep." I smiled , and said my goodbyes, briefly taking Christians phone away to say goodnight to Lissa, he scowled but it was our way.

We walked hand and hand, not needing to fill the silence with talking, just his presense was enough. As we walked into our room , we closed the door and stripped our clothes. I cuddled close to him , kissing him gently on the lips. I could never get over kissing Dimitri , as I traced my tongue against his lip i could hear his low moan. His hands roamed down my sides, as he pushed me on my back, pushing his hips into mine.

"Roza.." Hearing my name on his lips never failed to turn me on, and drive me wild. I ran my hands through his hard , grasping hard at the nape of his neck, "Please Dimitri , I need you" I felt him shift, pulling my boy shorts off, I helped pull of his boxers.. He leaned over teasing my nipples, I moaned out

"Dimitri" He slowly slid inside me, it was these times I felt so complete, and so at peace that nothing around me mattered.

We began a steady pace,my hips meeting his deep thrusts

" yebat' menya" ,I learned some russian and i knew it would spur him on, indeed it did, his thrusts became faster, and harder, I could feel myself tighten the coil begin to unravel ,screaming his name, I came undone, as he came right after me moaning "Roza!" we both laid there still connected trying to catch our breath.

Dimitri rolled off of me, pulling me to his side, kissing my forehead. "ya lyublyu tebya" I smiled , "I love you too Comrade." I heard his breathing even out and as i relaxed into him I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **okay so this is my third chapter, and my first attempt of a Lemon, so what do yall think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is Chapter 4, please review and let me know what I can do to be a better writer.**

 **"yebat' menya" means Fuck me in Russian**

 **"ya lyublyu tebya" means I love you.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews, I think i need a Beta, can someone PM on how I go about that?**

Waking up in strong , russian arms never gets old, I remember a time when i honestly didnt know if this would ever happen for us, so I can never take this for granted. I look over to see Dimitri still sleeping, a peaceful look on his face. He was just so perfect I didnt know how I got to be so lucky. I traced my hand down the planes of his face, how is arms. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled

"Good morning Milaya" his russian accent much thicker when he first wakes up. I kissed his softly , enjoying the feel of his lips.

"Morning Comrade" I snuggled closer when i felt the tell tale signs of excitement, " Why comrade , are you happy to see me" confusing flickered across his face until he felt my hand grip firmly on him, he chuckled but the groaned low when i began moving my hand slowly.

Kissing his chest, down his abs , completely in my own world , I was about to give my russian god one hell of a morning, when the someone knocked on our door.

I was going to tell them to go away, but the responsible Dimitri pushed me off , put clothes on and answered the door, his body blocking any sight of me being completly naked from view, guess that was my chance to get dressed as well. I yanked on some yoga pants and a tight shirt , pulled my hair up and went to join Dimitri. It was a guardian, he wasnt someone i really knew , but him and dimitri were talking about the Novice classes, discussing different students. I quietly listened, preparing myself for today. The gaurdian eventually left, and me and Dimitri decided to visit the commons to get breakfast. Walking hand and hand, we ran into Christian, and he decided to follow us, so he could discuss the Moroi side of defense we would be teaching as well.

"So Rose, any idea on where you wanna start?" I looked up from my plate of food, I had thought about it some but for now I just wanted these donuts.

"Yeah today I think I am going to observe, just watch training and see what we have to work with." Dimitri nodded his eyes full of pride. As my mentor he always had to tame the wild unrestrained side of me, with age I guess I have calmed down but there was still a part of me that would forever be in the middle of the craziness , enjoying the was watching me, "I think I am going to see what these moroi got to offer, you guys think you can come later and do some sparring with them?"

"Yea that should work, we can stop by after class and take a look." It was then the bell rang signalling for everyone to head to class.

Watching the class, I could see many talented fighters, alot of determination, but one i saw was a girl, who kept a smirk on her face and refused to do any of the instructions the Gaurdian was telling her to do. Which is why i decided to call her out.

"You whats your name?" I could see she was the one who was gunna cause problems, the cocky stance, smirk that made me want to punch her, yup this is the one that Alberta is concerned about. She stepped up outta the group, "Whats it to you?" yes I was really going to enjoy kicking her ass.

"Hm lets see, bad attidude , cocky smirk. You are Michelle. Well Michelle is there a reason why your not listening to the class instructor and ignoring the lesson?" man I sounded like Alto, I could actually see Alto in the room , a smile on his face, Michelle had met her match.

" Because I know this already, I don't need to watch everyone try to be even half as good as me." Oh challenge accepted!

"Step to the mats Michelle, lets see these amazing skills" I took my hoodie off, pulled my hair in a tight bun and walked over. Looking at her I could see the excited fire in her eyes, I knew she would love to take me down, though i also know thats not going to happen anytime soon. A cocky Gaurdian is a sloppy Gaurdian.

Almost right away she was on the defense. She really did have some talent , her hits were lined up to perfection, but as i knew it would her cockiness was her downfall , she wasn't paying attention, and thats how she missed my punch to the face, then quickly sweeping my foot to trip her. She landed on her back and I jumped on her pinning her in minutes.

"There is always more to learn, one bad move could be fatal, to both you and your Moroi." I could see the anger and difiance in her eyes. I hopped off her and faced the class who were all watching with excited eyes.

" I am Rose Hathaway, this is Dimitri Belikov, we will be watching your classes, and also taking time with each one of you privatly. See as mentors, use us to learn strengths, and weaknesses." I could see some were ready right away and then the group in the back with annoyance in there eyes. I knew that must be the group.

"From now on if I dont see one hundred percent, I will take it upon myself to lay you on your ass, trust me I cant wait." with that I walked over to the other Gaurdians letting Dimitri start the lesson on control. This was going to be fun


	5. Chapter 5

So hrere is chapter 5 :)

Much of the next three weeks went by as a routine, Dimitri and I would take novices on solo trainging sessions, many of them were extremley talented. The group of trouble makers soon shaped up and were following instructions. Michelle was the only one still resistant, I have laid her ass flat more times than I can count, but she has the biggest chip on her shoulder I have ever see. So we decided that Dimitri would do a one on one with her and see if he could get her to do what was needed.

Which is what we were currently arguing about, Dimitri wanted to just do a one on one with Michelle. But because I know she is crushing hard I don't want her alone with him, I trust Dimitri , I don't trust her. Of course Dimitri is clueless and has no idea that she has been making eyes at him since he started doing the training classes. S far she has been either solo with me or in the group trainings.

"Roza , I don't understand why your so upset, I trained you, maybe Michelle needs a different approach then what you show. Many of the Novices has excelled with you, but we hould try something different with her. We only have a week or so before we leave." I knew what he was saying was true but I just couldn't get my head to turn off the jealousy.

"Okay Dimitri if you think this is the way to go then lets do it." I ducked my head down, my hair shadowing my face.

"Rose, whats wrong?" He pulled me close , holding me tight I could see the concern on his face.

" Everything is fine Comrade, just dont like cocky girls rolling around with my man." His smirk made me want to smack him, "Milaya, you know my heart,soul, and body belong to you. " I reached to my toes to kiss him, my lips molding to his , wrapping my arms around his neck, until he lifted me in his arms and i wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Roza, we should really go we will be late." I smiled "I don't mind being late " he chuckled.  
" I know you don't, but I do lets go" He dropped me to my feet as I pouted. "Fine lets go"

We got to the training room just in time, I could see the Novices lined up ready for the day. I stepped in the front and looked at all of them, bitch face secure.

"Alright everyone, today we are going outside and we are running. I want to see endurance, we are not stopping until your lunch break." Everyone groaned, "Wanna run through lunch too? Better shut it, n get running." They all started to the door preparing for a long run, when Dimitri called Michelle to the side. "You will stay inside with me, while Guardian Hathaway takes the class outside." Her face brightened, my jealous spiked. But I went outside and began running with the other novices.  
"Why do we have to do this, shouldn't we focus on combat? Trails are coming up."  
I smiled at him, I used to feel the same way

"One day, you are going to be in a situation, and running will be the best option. Its saved me many times. Now go" As time went on, I decided to let them go ten minutes early since they did so well. I sent them to the showers , then went to the gym to check with Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov, time for ..." I saw red. In front of me was Dimitri and Michelle, he had he arms holding his wrists talking to her about how he wasn't interested.

Without another word, I ripped her from Dimitri and threw her to her ass.

"Get up." , "Roza.." "Can it Dimitri. She is gonna learn some respect."

Michelle got up and I went after her, hit after hit, until we both were dripping with sweat. And as I slammed her on her back again, I looked at her "Stay away from Gaurdian Belikov, I can promise you , you don't want me as a ememy."

"Guardian Hathaway, can I speak with you and Guardian Belikov in my office" I looked up to see Alberta. Well shit.


End file.
